Crazy for You
by phayte1978
Summary: Sometimes JJ had to wonder why he put up with it all, why he dealt with it. He knew he deserved better, but every time he glanced over at Yuri- his heart skipped a beat as a fire lit up in his chest. He was head over heels in love with Yuri Plisetsky. So why was he standing at a bar, sipping a beer and watching Yuri grind up against another guy?


Sometimes JJ had to wonder why he put up with it all, why he dealt with it. He knew he deserved better, but every time he glanced over at Yuri- his heart skipped a beat as a fire lit up in his chest.

 _He was head over heels in love with Yuri Plisetsky._

So why was he standing at a bar, sipping a beer and watching Yuri grind up against another guy? It fucking killed him watching this, but he knew this was all a game to Yuri. See how far he can go until he snaps. At times, JJ had to wonder just how far Yuri would go- but he was also afraid to know how far Yuri would go.

Yuri was a sight to watch. His pants so low he had to fucking shave before he could wear them, so tight the outline of his dick was clearly seen. Somehow through the last hour, Yuri had lost his shirt, though there was not much of a shirt to begin with.

Currently, Yuri was draped over some tattooed frat boy. Hands on Yuri's sweaty skin as those hips of Yuri's circled and moved. Gulping, JJ took another sip. He knew he would need to soon stop this, but he was curious if Yuri would stop.

It was a sick game they played. Yuri was always watching porn, looking at other guys- fuck he even had a Grindr account. "I just like attention," was his excuse. JJ knew Yuri liked attention, and he showered him with attention. "It is not the same," Yuri would say. He knew Yuri would never cheat, but he also knew Yuri toed that line- especially now.

Green eyes looking at him, daring him. JJ could feel the growl in his throat as Yuri turned back to his tattooed frat boy and allowed the man to shove his knee between his legs. Yuri was grinding that strangers leg, right in the middle of the dance floor. He hated the way Yuri's body glistened in the club lights, the way that tattooed frat boy was touching Yuri's body, grabbing his hips, even his ass.

He could only wish at some point, Yuri would smack his hands away- but he knew he wouldn't. Taking longer pulls from his beer, he never took his eyes off Yuri. Even as those glossy lips blew him a kiss from the dance floor.

 _His kitten was playing a dangerous game._

JJ had threatened many times he was going to lock Yuri in their flat, and chain him to the bed. He hated other people looking at him, wanting him. Didn't they know he belonged to JJ?

 _Yes, belonged._

JJ had put up with this shit for over a year now. The constant teasing, flirting with other people, dancing with other people- all because Yuri loved to drive him fucking crazy.

Grabbing the chain around his neck, JJ fingered the cross that dangled from it. It was like a worry stone to him. He prayed for patience, he prayed for understanding- Yuri was his breaking point. Everything about Yuri broke him to pieces. The way he walked, talked, fucked, breath- everything. His scent drove JJ mad, he moans and screams of pleasure only intoxicated him.

And seeing him so free with another man on the dance floor made his blood boil.

The music had changed over to something slower. This was usually when Yuri would come and finish up his beer. JJ would be in a fit while Yuri laughed and kissed him quiet.

Not tonight.

Yuri stayed on the dance floor with the tattooed frat boy- wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on shoulder. Yuri locked eyes with JJ, almost challenging him to come butt in. The tattooed guy's hands were too low on Yuri's back, trailing further. He could even see the asshole was kissing Yuri's neck.

Yeah, fuck this.

Slamming his drink down, JJ started to stomp his way to the dance floor. He hated this fucking game so much. He hated the way Yuri smiled as he approached them on the dance floor. Taking Yuri's wrist, he yanked him off the tattooed man, dragging Yuri behind him.

"I was dancing!" Yuri yelled.

"Not anymore."

"Fucking jealous brute!"

JJ did not bother even replying. There was no point in doing so. Out the back door and in the back alley, JJ slammed Yuri against the wall and growled. Yuri smiled back at him. "Now he had nice tattoos," Yuri said. Growling again, JJ crushed his mouth on Yuri's. Anything to shut him up. He knew he was jealous, he knew Yuri did this as a fucked up foreplay. It drove him straight into madness.

Holding Yuri's hands above his head, JJ needed Yuri to understand who he belonged to. Not some random stranger in a club that danced with him, not those asshole on Grindr who sent him pictures everyday, not his fans who professed their love- no, Yuri belonged to him.

"Who do you belong to?" JJ asked, his voice dropping impossibly deep.

"I belong to no one!" Yuri hissed out.

JJ bit at Yuri's bottom lip. He was never gentle when he was in this state and Yuri knew this. Sometimes JJ think Yuri did this to pull his manic side out out him. Squeezing his wrist tighter, JJ forced _his knee_ between Yuri's legs, pressing against his dick.

 _Yuri was hard as a fucking rock!_

A rage building in JJ as he was not sure if it was him or the tattooed frat boy that had turned Yuri on. Plunging his tongue back in Yuri's mouth, he heard the soft moan come from Yuri. Even when JJ was breathless, he never stopped his attack. Moving his thigh more against Yuri's cock, kissing him, holding him down- he had lost all resolve. Gasping and pulling back, Yuri's eye were half lidded as his lips pouted out, puffy and swollen.

Taking one of Yuri's wrist, he pulled him down the alley to the other side of a dumpster. Usually he liked to at least get home, but Yuri had gone too far tonight. Staking his claim was all that filled his mind.

"Who do you belong to?" JJ asked again, seeing that fire back in Yuri's eye.

"No one!"

Leaning against the brick, JJ unhooked he belt on his pants, undoing his button and pulling down the zipper. He could see Yuri glaring at him- he had learned to ignore the glare. It was time to reclaim is kitten. There was no protest from Yuri as his hand went on his shoulder, pushing him to the ground. He knew with those low pants Yuri was wearing, his ass was practically hanging out. Taking his cock from his briefs, JJ stroked it a few times as Yuri looked up from him.

"You misbehaved tonight. You know what that does to me," JJ said, tapping at Yuri's bottom lip with his cock.

"Jealous freak," Yuri mumbled.

Slapping Yuri's cheek with his cock, JJ did it again for good measure. He could see the blown out pupils in Yuri's eyes- just another part of their psychotic games. JJ knew this was wrong, he knew it was sick, he knew their relationship was on the verge of toxic at times- he would not give Yuri up though. If this was what got Yuri going, seeing him at his wit's end, so be it.

"Open up," JJ said.

The only time Yuri listened without complain. That pink puffy mouth opening wide as JJ didn't even try to be gentle. Grabbing Yuri's sweaty blonde hair, he pushed his cock right down his throat. He could Yuri gag, he didn't care. The more he pulled Yuri's hair, the more he heard him gagging. He had Yuri's face flush with his pubic hair, and held him there a moment before letting him pull back.

"Bastard," Yuri sputtered out.

"Open your fucking mouth!" JJ said in low growl.

Yuri opened his mouth again. This time JJ took turns thrusting in and out of Yuri's mouth. There was no point in prolonging it, he knew Yuri gave he best head around- this was all about getting off, making Yuri his again. "You like other guys touching you?" JJ would ask. They still had to drive back to their flat, but there was no way he could in the crazed state he was in. "You just love to see me come undone… go fucking crazy!" JJ panted out.

Yuri was practically whimpering around his cock as JJ held his hair tightly, thrusting into his mouth, watching his full lips thin around his shaft. "You like me watching you with other guys… their hands all over you… all over what is mine!" JJ growled. Spit was running down his chin, JJ didn't care, they would clean up later.

"You fucking drive me insane!" JJ said as he started to cum in Yuri's mouth. He could hear Yuri start to gag again and slapped his face. "Swallow!"

The prominent bob of Yuri's adam's apple was all he needed. Grabbing Yuri's hair harder, he pulled him up and crushed his mouth on Yuri's again. He could taste his reminisce in Yuri's mouth, but it only meant he was marking what was his.

"Fucking crazy bastard!" Yuri yelled as he pushed away. "You always get so fucking jealous!"

Tucking his cock back into his pants but leaving his pants undone, JJ looked at Yuri standing there. His chest and face were flush, chin wet with spit and hair messed up where he was holding it. He could also see how hard Yuri was in his pants and knew all he had to do was pop the top button and his cock head would peak out. Which is exactly what he did and used his index finger to tease the head of Yuri's cock.

"Only because you make me this way, kitten," JJ whispered, circling his finger around the wet head of Yuri's cock.

Yuri's eyes almost rolled in the back of his head as he teased him. JJ needed to get Yuri home- and home now. He looked too fuckable standing there in the alley with his swollen lips and messed up hair.

But there was no way they would make it home. Even he knew fucking Yuri in his convertible was nearly impossible- they had done it before, but not the way JJ wanted this. His dick was still half hard even though he had cum, Yuri had him worked up that much. Grabbing at the waistband of Yuri's pants, he pulled him back against him. The way Yuri rolled his body was sinful. No one should have this much power over him- make him lose his mind this way. He thought it was him who owned Yuri- they both knew it was the other way around.

 _Yuri owned JJ_. Though JJ would never admit to it. He put up with Yuri cause he loved him- a love that ran towards obsession. JJ knew that Yuri liked to feel wanted, liked to fussed over, liked the attention- but Yuri also loved JJ being rough and losing his control.

They were kissing again. People were moving in and out the side door of the club, the music being heard out on the street. Even the low sounds of Yuri moaning into their kiss was drowned out behind the dumpster.

"You are still wearing it, right?" JJ asked.

Pressing his forehead to Yuri, he felt the familiar barely there nod.

Before they left for the club, JJ had slipped a plug into Yuri. It was not a large one, one just small enough he could fuck Yuri without prep work later. Plus, he had it custom made. Bright red with the 'JJ Logo' at the base of it. Knowing Yuri was wearing it only made JJ more deranged. He about ripped what little of a zipper Yuri had on his pants. He needed to see it. The damn pants were so fucking tight on Yuri, he had to about tug them down. One hand wrapping around Yuri's cock, the other trailing down his back, between his cheeks, he could feel the base of it.

Small moans into his neck as Yuri breathed heavily. JJ toyed with the base of the plug, listening to each small cry that came from Yuri.

"Stop teasing me," Yuri whined.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Fuck you!"

JJ teased the plug more, gripped his cock harder. Yuri moaned loudly. "You asshole!"

"Say it!"

"I belong to you!"

That was the thing- Yuri liked to tease, not be teased. JJ learned this early on. Yuri wanted everything and didn't want to wait. His hips rolled between the plug being played with and his cock.

"Make me yours," Yuri whispered.

Groaning, JJ hated how Yuri had him wrapped around his finger. A few words and he was fucking puty. Pushing Yuri against the wall, Yuri's hands splayed on the brick, JJ was about to lose all control. The way Yuri was arching his back, sticking his ass out, his pants around his thighs- JJ felt his heart stop for a moment. It had to be impossible to look that fuckable. The bright red 'JJ' plug peaking from between two perfect cheeks, he had to finger the base again. Popping out the plug, JJ slipped his finger in, feeling it still wet. Rubbing his cock, JJ was ready to continue reclaiming his kitten.

Yuri looked over his shoulder, arched his back more and wiggled his ass. It was if he knew exactly what he was doing- but who was JJ kidding. Yuri _knew_ what he did to JJ. He knew the from the start that JJ got jealous, and territorial. Grabbing slim hips that were a perfect fit for JJ's hands, he rubbed his cock between Yuri's cheeks. How someone so thin could have the roundest, fullest ass was beyond him.

He needed to feel Yuri, be inside of him. As JJ pushed his cock inside Yuri, he could hear the distinctive hissing sound Yuri made. If it was any other time, JJ would hold still and allow Yuri to get use to the feeling- but this was not the case. Yuri had fucked his mind and clouded his senses with everything.

Thrusting in and out, JJ wanted Yuri to feel him for days. Slapping down on Yuri's ass, he knew a distinctive hand mark would bloom. The more he thrusted, the more Yuri arched his back. Grabbing his hips, JJ dug his fingers in as Yuri was moaning. It was fast and brutal. JJ never slowed down. Their skin slapping, neither caring if the music was drowning it in or out. The louder Yuri got though was another thing. JJ had to cover his mouth with his hand and hold him tight.

Even as Yuri bit into his palm, JJ did not stop his assault. Yuri was his and his alone. He may go out and play these games, but he always came home with JJ. He should be thankful for that, but something in his mind switched off. "You fucking belong to me!" JJ growled in his ear. A muffled reply as Yuri tried to moan out from behind his hand.

There was no way Yuri would be able to sit comfortably the next day- JJ didn't care. He needed to make sure that every movement Yuri did, he thought of JJ and JJ only. There was no tattooed frat boy in his fantasies, no other men from porn videos or dating apps. He wanted Yuri to think of him and him only. "I am the only one who can fuck this ass… touch this body… you… are… mine!" JJ said as he pounded into Yuri.

His heart was pounding almost out of his chest. Whatever spell Yuri had cast upon him was in full effect. The arch of his back, the fullness of his ass, the tightness around his cock- Yuri was his and his only. He could feel the ache in his body as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, the fever taking over his body. "Mine… mine… mine…" JJ chanted as he felt himself cum yet again, deep inside Yuri. Body covered in sweat, his shirt sticking to him. Wrapping his arms around Yuri, he grabbed his limp spent cock.

"You came?" JJ asked in Yuri's ear.

"Da, almost immediately," Yuri whispered.

Staying connected to Yuri, JJ did not want to pull out- but he knew they were still in some back alley of a club. JJ was thirsty, hungry and tired. Hugging Yuri tightly, he kissed his sweaty shoulder and tasted the salt from his skin. Sliding his cock out, he bite down on Yuri's shoulder.

"Hold it in you," JJ said, "Don't let a drop of my cum out."

Yuri whimpered. He knew Yuri would do it, especially after the hell he put him through tonight. He did not bother pulling his pants up, he just stood there, holding Yuri close, sucking his neck. Yuri's body was tight as he tried to hold JJ's cum inside of him. "Hold it in you," JJ said as he kissed the purple mark on that pale neck.

Stepping back, JJ pulled his pants up and watched as Yuri was still pressed against the brick, his eyes tightly shut, his ass clenched as hard as he could. It made him smile on the inside, no matter how much Yuri taunted and teased him, he knew he loved him, in some fucked up way. Grabbing the plug from his pocket, he kissed at Yuri's shoulder again and rubbed the plug down the cleft of Yuri's ass. Small whimpers coming from Yuri as he pushed it back in.

Yuri would keep that in till morning. JJ needed to mark his territory- and that territory stood in the back of an alley with his hair all messed up, and his pants down around his knees. "Come on kitten," JJ said, patting his ass, "Let's go home."


End file.
